fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Initiation - First Encounter
'''Interval 02 - Initiation - First Encounter' is the second level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Intial Brief SITUATION: Paxton Fettel has managed to elude F.E.A.R. operatives in Auburn, and his tracking signal was subsequently lost. Body of unidentified male was discovered at the site. Hannibal-3 spy satellite has photographed sizable Replica forces in vicinity of South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. MISSION: F.E.A.R. combat operatives will attach to responding Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D) troops to reconnoiter the area for the purpose of recommending military response. Teams should not engage the enemy unless fired upon. F.E.A.R. technical officer, Jin Sun-Kwon, is remaining in Auburn to conduct forensic investigation. Updated Brief SITUATION: Status unknown. Both teams have gone silent and F.E.A.R. team's life signs monitors are offline. Interference is preventing satellite reconnaissance. MISSION: Surviving operatives should attempt to rendezvous and exfiltrate mission area until reinforcements arrive. Walkthrough You'll begin this mission with a new weapon -- the RPL Sub-Machinegun. After you're dropped off by a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter, your first task is to find the gate controls to let your Delta Force squad through. At the gate, turn to the right and run in between the fence and the crates. Crouch and go into the warehouse. Grab your first Reflex Booster from on top of the crate. Go back outside and take the staircase up to the second level of the warehouse. Follow the hallway until you find the switch. Hit it and go back to meet up with your squad. After your Delta Force squad gets slaughtered by Alma Wade, your new mission is to rendezvous with Spencer Jankowski's team. Time to use the guns you've been lugging around. Go across the shipping and receiving area and you'll find a door. Inside is a dying worker. As you move ahead, will learn how to perform the lean maneuver. The next room has some Replica Soldiers. Lean out and shoot the first Replica in the back. Another will take cover behind some of the boxes. Watch for him peaking out to shoot you by leaning around the corner. Once you know his location, lay down some covering fire before going in for the fight. Head straight down the hall. In the corner room, grab the Medkit off of the shelf. Take the staircase up to the second floor. There is another Medkit in the office at the top of the stairs. Knock out the boards in the window at the end of the hall. Crouch and walk up the plank to get outside onto the ledge. From there, hop down onto the far side of the fence. Open the door underneath the light and go into the next building. Some radio chatter will alert you to the presence of several more Replicas. Lean out around the corner to assess the situation. You'll see a Replica with his back turned. He's just asking for a nice punch to the back of the head. Sneak up and perform the stealthy kill so that no other Replicas are alerted. Next, hide in between some of the boxes. When the patrolling Replica realizes his friend is down, he'll come to investigate. If you're hiding, he'll walk right past you and allow you to get the jump on him as well. If you shoot at the second Replica, several more will hear the shots and come to investigate. If you keep your gun aimed at the entrances (they'll either duck under where the second Replica came in or enter through a door just to the right), then you can just shoot them before they know what is happening. Go through the door to the right and you'll find another AT-14 Pistol. Pick it up to get some dual-wield action going. Make sure you also pick up the Medkit on the desk across from it. Go outside and you'll find yourself in a maze of shipping boxes. Be on the lookout for any stray Replicas that didn't hear the other gunfire and take them out. Find the sign for the Blacksand Imports and go through that door. Walk past all of the boxes until you come to a large storage area. Look for a blue glow on one of the shelves. On the far side of the shelf there is a crate on the floor. Use it to get up onto the shelf and pick up the Health Booster. As you exit to the next area, some radio chatter will alert you to an upcoming fight. There will be four Replicas in total. The first you can take out before he knows you're there. Watch out for N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade being tossed your way and stay behind cover to kill the other three. When you're done, look in the two offices. In one you'll find a Medkit. The other will have another Medkit as well as two Frag Grenades and a Armor Vest. Use your Slow-Mo as you go into the next room to make easy work of the remaining Replica. Upstairs, you'll come across another Replica. Kill him and then explore the office. There you'll find another Armor Vest, the G2A2 Assault Rifle, a Medkit, another AT-14 Pistol, and two N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. Grab your goods and keep moving down the hall. At the end you'll find a door that is stuck, so go out onto the platform and use the boxes to make your way into the next office. Pick up the Frag Grenade and then listen to the voicemail message. Then, hit the switch to move the crate to the other side of the room. When you do, two Replicas will come running in. If you time it right, you can use one of your Frag Grenades to blow them to bits before they fan out. Otherwise, aim for their head or chest. When they're dead, use the crate you just moved as a bridge to get across. Go to the left in the next area and enter the office. Grab the Armor Vest and the AT-14 Pistol, if you need it. On the opposite side of the wall, you can grab another Medkit. In the next room, you'll find yourself on a walkway above several Replicas. Drop a Frag Grenade down and then shoot any of the Replicas that managed to scatter. With the inside clear, head outside. More Replicas are waiting and your advised to use your Slow-Mo. It's not a bad idea since the upcoming short battle has some wide open area. Shoot out the Replicas and then look for a staircase down into a basement on the far right side. Downstairs, you can pick up more ammunition for your Sub-Machinegun. After you do, you'll go into a heightened state for a bit. Continue down the creepy hall. Once you come out of the alert, look for a path to the right. Follow it back and you'll be rewarded with another Health Booster. Continue down the hallway. Go up the staircase at the end and jump out through the broken window in the office. When Alma Wade makes another appearance, run! Keep backing away from her until a cutscene ends the interval. Trivia * The civilian being held hostage is scripted to die and cannot be saved. * Despite being armed with G2A2 Assault Rifles in the previous level, Delta Force soldiers are brandishing the RPL at the beginning of this level instead. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs